wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Giovanna
Giovanna (pronounced "jee-oh-VAH-nah" or "joh-VAH-nah") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #66 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 2189. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Giovanna is almost a Pro at level 971+ (the Vice-Champion of Swordplay non-Pro Class players), and is fought against in the evening; she can be played against during daytime after beating the Swordplay Champion. In Table Tennis, she isn't that good but still a bit decent with a level of 341+. In Basketball, her level is 761+, and her teammates are Hiromasa and Keiko. She is a Pro in Cycling, coming 21st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Giovanna is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ジョヴァンナ (Jovu~an'na). * Her Korean name is 죠반나 (Jyobanna). * Giovanna appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. ** She never wears Red and Black Armor in any of her appearances. * Giovanna and Chika are the only CPU Miis to have that nose. * Even though Giovanna doesn't wear glasses, she does not use the default values for them. They are set to be blue, are one stage larger, and are moved three stages down. This could mean that she was originally planned to have glasses, but they were removed. * Giovanna is one of the few CPU Miis who are Pro Class at nothing except Cycling. * She is the only CPU Mii in the entire series with those eyes and that hairstyle, making her unique. * Her name is the Italian equivalent of Joanna. ** This does not confirm a nationality, however, because none of the Wii Sports Resort CPU Miis have a confirmed nationality. ** Weirdly enough, a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club has the English version of her name, but with one "n". * In Table Tennis and Basketball, Giovanna is left-handed. * In Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, she, along with Pierre and Mike, can be seen at Pilotwings stage. * She and Elisa are the only Advanced Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is purple. Gallery GiovannaDACotQR.JPG|Giovanna's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-21-0.png|Giovanna's badge (Baseball Teammates) Badge-33-5.png|Giovanna's badge (Advanced) 20180210_072923.jpg|Giovanna and her teammates Hiromasa and Keiko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (24).png|Giovanna in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0121.JPG|Giovanna about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-05-25 (25).png|Giovanna in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318686573251247380354.jpg|Giovanna as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0528.JPG|Giovanna playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (32).png|Giovanna in Cycling. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg IMG_0797.JPG|Giovanna sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-10-01 (57).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Ursula, Hiromi, and Giovanna participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Flag Footrace with Anna as the referee in Wii Party.png Giovanna in Bowling.JPG Takashi, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Giovanna wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1670.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2468.jpg IMG 2475.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg Giovanna,_Ursula_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png IMG 2885.jpg IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael MiitopiaGiovannaImage.jpeg Rachel,_Giovanna_and_Kentaro_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Patrick,_Marco,_Giovanna_and_Misaki_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Abe, Oscar, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Pierre,_Oscar,_Giovanna_and_Elisa_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_party.png George, Giovanna and Midori participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Rin, Giovanna, Marco and Gabriele participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Giovanna, George, Pierre and Yoko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Naomi, Ren and Giovanna participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Misaki, Giovanna and Daisuke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Giovanna in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(252).jpg Tyrone, Giovanna, Megan, and Mia smiling at the fountain.jpeg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 31 20 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 02 20 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 34 38 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 05 06 PM.png 20191012_152830.jpg|Giovanna with Holly. IMG 20200126 182402.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Miis who love purple Category:Purple Females Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Wii CPU Category:Left handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis that appear on Pilotwings stage in SSB4 and SSBU Category:Miis that play during sundown in Swordplay Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique hairstyles Category:Miis with unique eyes